Fast Food Encounter
by Determined
Summary: For Novelist Pup: When Suigetsu sees Sasuke working at Burger Hokage, he just can't help himself. SuiSasu. Includes one aquaphile, two pretty Uchihas, and a side of kunai-flavoured fries.


Kaza, this is for you. SuisSasu luvin' in a fast-food joint. And I guarantee, the word "AHHH!", will never be so annoying as it is here.

I totally winz, ne?

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh mah gawd, Sassy?!"

"Sassy" stiffened, then looked up slowly, although he already knew who the speaker was.

"Lol, can't believe Mr. Popular works at Burger Hokage." guffawed Suigetsu, at the same time chugging a bottle of Aquafina. At this Sasuke directed his patented _"If-you-keep-talkin-I'll-tell-my-bro-to-totally-massacre-your-family,-so-hush-foo"_ glare towards the silver-haired teen, who seemed to have a death wish because he kept talking.

"Sassy, you don't look so manly now, with that frilly pink uniform, eh? LOL! Wait till Sai hears this!"

Oh _heck_ no. Once Sai heard about his dilemma, the artist would subject him to a never-ending ridicule at his lack of...erm...kunai. Yeah, kunai.

As if he hadn't lost enough manliness points when Itachi convinced him that _"Pink shuriken are TOTALLY in!"_

And when Itachi said that _"Pigtails will make the guys soooo jealous!" _

Also when Itachi told him _"Sparklyfying your nin-headband will earn you amazing street cred, really!"_

Hmmm...note to self: IGNORE ITACHI WHEN IT COMES TO MANLINESS POINTS. (Emo poses was entirely different though...)

Suigetsu's rowdy laughter soon brought the brunette back to earth. The teen was laughing hysterically, holding his sides as actual tears of laughter rolled down his face. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!! C-can't...breathe-BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Omg, Sasuke you are _so_ lame!"

The boy in question blinked. "Huh?"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Wowz, can't believe you think outloud!! BWAHAHA! Did all that shiznit really happen? I have _got_ to meet this Itachi guy, he sounds wicked kewl!" Sasuke blushed heavily. Thinking outloud was an embarassing habit he had acquired.

"Helloooo, Konoha to Sassy...are you there?" At this Suigetsu began beating on the Uchiha's head wth his half empty (or was it half-full?) water bottle. Irritated, Sasuke pushed the bottle aside, and focused another death-glare at the teen. Still nothing. Suigetsu even had the nerve to smile at him brightly, all the while sipping his water. The two stared at each other for a few moments. Rather, Sasuke glared at Suigetsu, while Suigetsu enjoyed his water, probably daydreaming about something stupid like a world full of ninjas. Typical. Finally Suigetsu spoke.

"Hey man...I hope you have fun playing cashier, m'kay? Lol...listen I gotta get goin' and tell Naru and SaiSai the news. Bai bai!" Then he began to walk away. Egads, his secret was going to be revealed! So Sasuke jumped the counter, and body tackled the guy. A sickening thud was heard when the duo hit the ground. But not the kind of thud you hear when somebody cracks open their head.

The kind of thud you hear when two bishies lips connect.

Kissing Suigetsu wasn't really that pleasant, thought Sasuke. He tastes...dull. And odourless. Like water...

Kissing Sasuke wasn't really that pleasant, thought Suigetsu. He tastes like...smoke. And hot. Like fire...

"Wow Suigetsu...and I thought having two gay parents couldn't make you anymore poofy."

The two broke apart to stare at the speaker. Then they stared at each other. Then they stared at the speaker. Then they stared at each other. Then they started screaming.

"AAHHHHH!"

"AAHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AAAHHHH!" Sai watched the two in amusement. "AHHHH!" They were so cute...cute enough to base his new doushinji on! He took out his notepad and started drawing

"AHHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"AAAHH!!!"

_5 hours later..._

* * *

"There done!" announced Sai. "You can stop now, guyz." 

"AHHH!"

"Guyz?"

"AHHH!"

"It's not funny anymore."

"AHHH!"

"Okay that's it, I'm leaving. _(Poof)_"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHH!"

The two teens came to an abrupt stop. Silence overtook for several minutes.

"Did we just-"

"Yeah."

"Ermm...you taste horrible, man. Like fire."

"You're one to talk, you're as dull as water."

Suigetsu blushed, then looked around. "Dude, wtf? Everyone's gone..."

"No one was here in the first place, foolish little brother's boyfriend." stated Itachi as he came out from under the counter. "Who would eat at this dump?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "What were you doing down there?"

"Oh, just eating some kunai-flavoured fries. Want some?"

Suigetsu grinned and began chowing, 'cause yaoi sure can take out a lot in a man.

Sasuke just stared. He wondered why Suigetsu's kiss made him feel...cooled.

"You gotta stop thinking outloud, bro."

"...Dang."

Suigetsu laughed, then grinned coyly at Sasuke. "So I make you feel cool?" At this, Sasuke blushed, and Itachi LOLed. He gave his sibling a hearty pat on the back, then went back to his under-counter lair. The aquaphile started sipping on his almost empty water bottle.

"Y'know Sassy, you taste like fire but...you heat me up. In a good way, though, without dryin' me out." muttered Suigetsu, flushed. He glanced shyly at the brunette.

"That's...pretty gay."

"Yep."

"Wanna make out?"

"Yep."

**END**

00000000000000000000000000

Skipped science to write this Kaza, hope you're effin' happy. :)


End file.
